Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used to indicate various status information by blinking or maintaining an on or off state. For example, LEDs are used to indicate data flow and/or link status for a communication link between devices in a network. A single LED can indicate that no communication link is established by remaining off, a link has been successfully established but no data is flowing by remaining on, and a link is established and data is flowing by blinking.
In some networks, packets or frames (e.g., Ethernet frames) include timing control information to allow for timing across various network components to be synchronized by having a time concept communicated across the network. For example, networks used for coordinated factory operations, or those synchronizing sound with video (e.g., audio/video bridging (AVB)) or with other audio channels, use such timing controls so that each device knows when to play the sound or when to move an actuator. However, drawbacks of LED link status indicators where such timing protocols are used include a loss of distinction between indications of normal data flow and those related to a timing protocol.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.